batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bladesofsdoom/Opinions about Arkham city: Feel free to disagree!
Ok... Arkham city, come on you'd either be unaware of this game coming out or not a Batman fan to not be excited! But i'm thinking about some stuff gong on here. WARNING: This is just opinion, not something we all agree with. So don't get too worked up about my opinions. 1: The Joker... to be honest i'm expecting most of my opinions to be about him. My number 1 enemy in this game is going to die in the game. "I WILL NOW KILL YOU BATMAN IN AN EPIC BOSS FIGHT!" Cough, choke? This is not the way i wanted. i expected some sort of cool boss fight. but on the other hand, There isn't gonna be a boss fight with him. Rocksteady are going to pull out something special instead... i hope. They'd better. Because i don't want this guy dying in a wheelchair and fighting somebody like harley quinn. Or worse. HUGO STRANGE! 2: This Hugo strange guy, The stereotypical mad professor. This guy has an accent that i can't put my finger on. If Rocksteady add keep if it is. a german accent. And what a bad name. I suppose it is a "Batman stylee name" that always reflects them but seriously? Imagine the stick this guy got when he was a kid... i can imagine. I'll officially apologise if one of you guys is called Strange. but not in a scary perverted gang name way. 3: The riddler: my 2 best enemy. Really fun to play against and the only guy in this game who has a noticably sizeable intellect. what i did there instead of BIG BRAIN MAN UGG. his riddles are pretty easy, but some give you the biggest sense of accomplishment when he says "you cheated in order to find that one didn't you?" or something that makes you grin it. i'm worried. We are stepping into the ginger hair area. Not that i don't think that ginger haired people are not intelligent or anything. but i always imagine him with brown or black hair. i don't know why. that's why his voice only appearance seemed good. because some people worship him. Some attempt to send him love letters and if they're male, do stuff that frightens me. seriously look on all the lps Categories for Batman and see how many perverted kids are on there. 4: Mark Hamill did really well doing his voice and personality. but since its been announced he's not doing it, i've been intrigued. Will the new guy yet confirmed be up to scratch? Probrably not. but nobody cares, they'll just rebel and then be critisized like always in games. 5: This hole catwoman being executed is weird. Are the villains fighting to execute catwoman? There is gonna be something stupid she commits suicide and becomes hailed as a martyr in batman 3 and stuff. THIS IS MERELY OPINION FEEL FREE TO COMMENT ALL YOU LIKE. Category:Blog posts